The machine beeped
by Dwarf lover
Summary: It happened so fast, so fast in fact time was slowing down. And in all of this The Avengers could only watch, As Captain America was falling to the Earth.


It happened so fast, so fast in fact time was slowing down. And in all of this The Avengers could only watch, As Captain America was falling to the Earth.

You see not long before this a terrible invasion took place gun shots laser beams you bloody name it they were getting hit by it. They managed to somehow defeat this unknown force and then it seemed to calm a bit, until they all noticed the missing of Steve. Seconds later he was falling full force to the ground. In seconds he would be mangled on the floor.

"Stark can you read me you have to save Steve!" Natasha shouted over the com.

"Yeah im on it ." Tony rushed to Steve. Scooping him up " JARVIS check him is he okay?"

"Sir it appears Captain Rogers is unstable and is rapidly falling into a coma."

"Ah no" Tony then held onto Steve tighter before blasting off to the Hellicarrier to get Steve help.

Inside the hellicarrier Steve was in bad shape he looked awful Bruce was there checking him over and everyone else was keeping Tony calm, correction they were trying to. "I'LL SEE HIM NOW OR ELSE OKAY NOW MOVE ...DO YOU PEOPLE NOT KNOW WHO I AM!" He went to Steve sat by his hospital like bed rested his head on the sheets and cried, Tony was there for 2 hours crying and watching Steve until Bruce came in.

"Tony he's in bad he's been hit by some alien thing he's alive, but cant. .Wont wake up he...he just can't." Bruce rubbed his eyes with his for finger and thumb.

"No no this is my fault he can't live and die like this because of me" His eyes beginning to burn again.

Bruce went stern " . .fault. Never say that. you didn't know Tony."

Tony looked at his friend "Okay Bruce thanks"

Banner left for a bit to check what the hell hit the Captain. Steve looked fine just asleep but Tony knew better. But he is Tony Stark and a sleeping super solider still needs a good old chat right? So that's what he was going to get a nice old chat.

"Hey there cap, you're looking...good, uh what am I doing small talk really I came to say sorry , sorry for being too late I should have kept an eye on you and I am so so sorry and if it's any better when you wake up I have something important I have to tell you but I ccanttt" he began to well up and he grabbed onto Steve's I've hand.

BEEP a flicker on the screen.

Did Tony really see that what happened , Banner did say he was alive just couldn't get up ? Maybe no , could Steve hear him then ?

"Uh Steve you're able to hear me then?" Nothing but hope was still there. "You have to wake up Steve I need you I can't keep this whole thing up if you open those amazing eyes of yours I'll tell you everything and anything I swear."

The machines were going wild Tonys heart was jumping his eyes failing all the fear and joy the endless crying his nose was on fire. With all of this on his shoulders he never saw Steve open his eyes and was looking straight at him with glee in his eyes.

Tony lurched at him "you're okay, awake ah I dunno but but-" eyes welling up again "-you're..."

Steve coughed "I'm waiting to know what you had to say Tony"

"oh OOOOOH right right um well Steve there's sort of a reason to why I'm here and not well in a waiting room..."

"Because you're Tony Stark ?" Steve asked in a bemused voice

"No...I think I love you" Tony looked at him with hope in his eyes.

"You what? " Steve was taken but was this still some stupid dream he felt his heart run a mile when Tony hooked his hand with Steve's.

"I am in deep unbearable LUUURRVE with you super soldier , and please tell me you're not going to push me back and make me cry myself into a deep de-" he was cut short by a very loving deep kiss all tongs and teeth from Steve causing Tony to forget the whole statement he had.

"I lurve you to you silly tin can" he winked

"erm no fair I don't like that nickname"

"Well get used to it cause I have capsicle.."

Tony raised an eyebrow "oh yeah "

"yeeaahhh" Steve challenged

With that a nurse and walked in "YOU'RE AWAKE !" he excliamed

"Yes I am " Steve smiled a warm happy smile at Bruce.

"Good, dont you two look , snug.." He smiled a would be evil smile.

Tony looked at Steve with a glint in his eye. Steve returned it.

"Yeah...yeah we do".


End file.
